Area of the Art
The present invention relates to methods of enhancing female sexual drive and libido. In particular, the invention is a method of enhancing female libido by administering a fenugreek extract.
Description of the Background Art
The Global Study of Sexual Attitude and Behaviours conducted in 27,500 men and women in 30 countries indicates that lack of interest in sex was reported by 18% men and lack of pleasure from sex was reported by 11% of the participating men. (Basch et al, 1993). Although female sexual dysfunction is a problem with low priority, it can have a profound impact on quality of life. In women, the cycle of sexual response begins in the brain, where a memory, an image, a scent, music, or a fantasy acts as a trigger to prompt sexual arousal. Decreased libido, altered arousal, inability to achieve orgasm, and dyspareunia are the four broad types of sexual dysfunction in women. Decreased libido results in delayed or altered arousal, decreased vaginal lubrication and dilation, delayed or absent orgasm, and pain or dyspareunia, which can lead to an aversion to sexual experiences. (Arcos, B Female sexual function and response. J. Am. Osteopath. Assoc. 104:S16-20 (2004).)
There has been significant interest in nutritional therapies for sexual function and performance. Some of these therapies have stood the test of time, afforded by their traditional use, while some of these have undergone scientific scrutiny to investigate their evidence for efficacy. However, most of these nutritional supplements have not been tested in rigorous clinical trials. Many trials investigating these supplements have had serious design flaws such as lack of placebo group or effective blinding techniques.